moordvrouwfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy van Dijk
The carriére of Wendy van Dijk began in 1983 in the AVRO programme Zoethout . Later she made for the same broadcasting jij niet ziet Wat jij niet ziet . Her breakthrough was as an Assistant in the program ben ik? Wie ben ik? . Later she presented various programmes for SBS Broadcasting such as de roooie, de Broodje Aap Show Over de roooie, de Broodje Aap Showbroodje aap show de broodje aap show with her first male Assistant van Delden Andy van Delden , and Van Dijk Ushi and Van Dijk , in actie Hart in actie , Showniews and Day Domino Day , and played regularly in the movies of Boobytrap the program. She also played a role in the films Fiction (2003) Science Fiction (2003) , verliefd Liever verliefd, is liefde Alles is liefde and Oranje In Oranje .In 2006, she made the switch to RTL Netherlands. In the same year, she was a candidate in on Ice Dancing on Ice . In the season 2006/2007 she presented alsoFactor X Factor . In the season 2007/2008 she presented together with Krabbé Martijn Krabbé 4 Idols 4 . On October 11, 2007, the film Alles is Liefde in premiére, in which she plays one of the main roles.Presented from October 2007: Wendy Van Dijk on RTL4 very Holland helpt Heel Holland helpt . Got 400 people each 1000 euro herein in order to help other people. End of december 2007 presented Van Dijk together with colleagueIrene Moors Irene Moors a 2 piece program: een wens Doe een wens , in collaboration with make-a-wish Foundation. In May 2007 has already been an episode of.In 2008 she went the program Dollar Wedding Million Dollar Wedding present. In addition, she presented a second season together with Martijn Krabbé X-Factor.On October 2, 2009, she appeared as the Antillean weather wife Lucretia Martina in the world runs By. Later in the program, it became known that it was a role of Wendy van Dijk. In October 2009, with a drop of came en van Dijk Ushi en van Dijk , & Dushi Ushi & Dushi the program as the Antillean Lucretia Martina & Dushi which she was to see. 1 year later (2010) came after a new typtje: the Amsterdam Loes. Loes is also the last role of Van Dijk, it is in the program & from 23 October 2010 to see &i Loesie Ush &i Loesie on RTL4. She helps In november 2010 with presenting the Martijn Krabbé live shows of Voice of Holland The Voice of Holland . In 2011, there was again a new series of X Factor, where she was to see again with Martijn Krabbé. She also does Voice The Voice of Holland again In 2011. This time they also do the auditions and battles along with presents Krabbé. She is further with new routines to see in & & The Family Ushi & The Family . In addition, Wendy in the year 2010 started with the recordings of Obese , it replicates a 6-many participants who have extremely overweight. She goes along with the candidates to fight for sure half of their weight within a year off to train. Broadcasts are from september 2011 to see. Go Wendy Voice Kids The Voice Kids present together with Martijn. Wendy is currently involved with the shooting of a police series Moordvrouw , what comes on the tube in January 2012. We are also in preparation for creating Ushi, The Movie. Finally we arrive In that movie where Ushi now actually comes from behind, how her family looks like and what exactly to leave her now moves to Japan ...Date of Birth ''' 22 January 1971, Weesp, Noord-Holland, Netherlands '''Height 5' 7" (1.70 m) Trivia Has a son, Sem Mike van Dijk , born February 10, 2003 with Xander De Buisonjé . Was born at 04:04 AM in Weesp, in the North of Holland Was supposed to marry singer Xander De Buisonjé from the Dutch band Volumia !. She cancelled the wedding a few days before the planned wedding day because she found out he cheated on her regularly. Dating Chris Zegers since 2003. They attended Guusje Nederhorst's funeral together. In a long-term relationship with Erland Galjaard since 2008. She gave birth to their child on February 20, 2010, a healthy daughter named Lizzy Vedra van Dijk.